Electronic devices with a user interface often face heavily contradicting requirements. On one hand the devices are required to be compact and light, whilst on the other hand the user interface should be user friendly and comfortable. These requirements are especially contradicting for mobile devices which place extra high requirements on the size and weight aspect. Increased complexity of mobile devices, such as mobile phones or smart phones have led to an increasing need for large displays. The “front” surface of the mobile device is typically completely occupied by the display and the keypad. Thus, additional space for the display can often only be obtained by allocating less space to the keypad.
The display of a conventional mobile phone is typically a flat LCD color screen for example with TFT technology. The keypad of a conventional mobile phone typically includes a key mat with a plurality of discrete keys thereon and an equal plurality of dome switches there below.
These two elements of the user interface of these electronic devices make up the major part of the front of the device. The front of the device can of course be divided into two separate parts in case the device is of the folding or sliding type. Common for any of these types is the requirement that the device is small and the display is large.
Thus, there is a need to provide a more compact keypad.
Further, there is a need to enhance the design of mobile devices since the looks of the device are a very important competitive factor on the market. Thus, there is also a need for a keypad that provides designers with increased design freedom and flexibility.